Sickness and Insanity
by catsamz4
Summary: (Creepypasta FanFiction) Nyx is the new proxy, she trains hard, and obeys orders. what happens when the barrier to the under realm is breached by their enemies and she is stranded in the upper world with a smiling maniac, a self concious guy wearing a mask, a twitchy teen who doesnt feel pain, a little ghost girl, and a card shuffling bitch. and wheres SlenderMan? (cant sum it up)


-authors note-

I will include little notes at the end of the chapter for anything that may be confusing..

**(!DISCLAIMER! I dont own any character mentioned in this story besides my OCs. I dont know who owns most of these characters but I do know that Masky & Hoodie both came from MarbleHornets and Ticci-toby belongs to Fatal-Impurity on DeviantART ****)**

wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki wiki/Slender_Man GO EDUCATE YOURSELVES!

-end authors note-

_**Prolouge:**_

A lone figure stalked the dense woodland of his territory, he sensed an unfamiliar presense on the east end of the forest.

humans hardly ever dared to wander past the tall chain link fence that bordered his woods, the creature hated it when humans would tread about. it was already hard enough trying to keep unwanted entities out of the portal to his realm, he didnt need humans mucking about.

after moving a few more miles into the more dense part of the forest the creature heard a sort of whimper, almost like crying. He followed the sound to a large clearing and making sure he was out of sight, the creature caught view of a small, shivering, girl of about twelve or thirteen, her rusty brown locks where matted in clumps and her white hospital gown was stained with blood. the creature observed that her skin was an unhealthy shade of white, and that her teeth were chattering ceaslessly.

the creature became curious. why was this girl alone? what made her cry?

he decided that he would try and get an answer out of her, even though she couldnt hear him speak he would get an answer.

the tall faceless creature came up behind her, his presence sending a chill down her spine and she turned around with a terrified shriek, her blood red eyes grew in horror as she began backing away

the creature cocked its stark white head to the side, and the girl seemed to relax a bit

"w-what are you?" she asked, shaking from the cold winter air

the creature couldnt answer her but she didnt seem to care "are you here to hurt me?"

the tall man shook its head slightly indicating a 'no'

"oh...okay..people have told me stories about this forest...that a monster lives here, because of that I thought it'd be safe to come here...no one comes here.." the girl looked up at the creature "they call you 'the tree man' or something like that...is that okay? can I call you that?"

the tree man nodded and the girl sighed a little "Im Nichole...Nichole Craven..well I was...but I cant be Nichole anymore..Nichole's damned"

Tree man cocked his head to the side in a way that inquired 'why?'

"they call me a demon...say Im evil...I guess I am..If I wasnt then I wouldnt have done what I did"

again the creature cocked its head

"I...I hurt people...because they hurt me.." the girl said "I dont wanna talk about it.."

the tall man did indeed sense demon in the childs blood and tensed considerably, wondering if this child wasnt in fact just a distraction so that other more powerful demons could get past his security(1)

Nichole was silent for a moment and they heard something in the distance

Tree man recognised it as more humans, alot more humans, and they were angry.

Nichole tensed "theyre coming for me..." she whispered

the tree man thought to himself _**This child could be of some use to me...**_

he looked down upom the small human, who trembled at the sight of the oncoming mob, He noticed that most were religious and others were scared

"THERE SHE IS!" someone yelled

The tall man hid himself from their view, as the child began crying "I am not a monster..."

"MURDERER!"

"It was self defense!"

"MONSTER!"

"n-no.."

"DEMON!"

"SHUTUP!" Nichole screamed and she lashed out at them all.

* * *

things were still and Nichole stood trembling in a puddle of crimson blood

"s-shutup.." she whispered

the creature knew indeed that she was in fact a demon, and that she would be a great contribution to his cause

he appeared in front of her causing her to gasp and jump back a little.

Nichole gasped when she was lifted from her spot by two twin tentacles and it felt as though a thousand flames coursing through her veins

_**child **_a voice echoed inside her skull _**would you like a second chance?**_

-authors note-

**1) demons are the main enemy of this fic. such as Zalgo, and others..**

eyy..hope you guys like this...uh..yeah

_**(!reviews are my blood!)**_

-end authors note-


End file.
